the evolution of a relationship
by soccerchicx13
Summary: this story is about Hidan and my OC Isis and how there rlationship developes from one of hate to one of love


The Evolution of a Relationship

Written by: soccerchicx13 and shadowkira555

Prologue

Hidan was wandering around in the middle of fucking nowhere, all because he pulled a few harmless pranks on the other members of Akatuski, so now he's on this pointless and ridiculous mission to capture a wayward hanyou. How am I suppose to find this fucking hanyou if I don't know what it looks like or whether it's a male or female, thought Hidan while walking towards a large boulder to take a short. Which just so happened to be the boulder that the wayward hanyou was lounging in just waiting for something to entertain herself with. All of a sudden she heard a large amount of someone muttering a large amount of profanities, so she opened her innocent looking brown eyes while she let her eyes wander around her surroundings until her eyes land upon Hidan. When her eyes landed on Hidan, her first thought that came to mind was so this is Hidan before jumping out of her hiding spot from behind the boulder with a smirk on her face while asking," Whatcha doing?"

Hidan just looked at her before replying, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh, I'm no one important," snickered out the wayward hanyou, while thinking to herself I'm not going to make this easy for you. Hidan just wanted to find this fucking hanyou and just go back to HQ, so he just turned away and started his search while leaving the weird go alone. As Hidan walked away the hanyou watched with a mischievous grin on her features, while  
she yelled out," HEY HIDAN WHATCHA DOING WALKING AWAY?"

Hidan stopped mid-step when he heard his name and asked without turning around," Who the fuck are you and how the hell do you know my name?"

The wayward hanyou just snickered at him before telling him," Like I said before my name isn't important and you hear things from time to time," she replied.

Hidan was just getting annoyed with this little nuisance so he simply said," Fuck you," before walking back towards HQ.

"Hidan just out of curiosity are you looking a hanyou by any chance? And by the way the name's Isis," Isis called after him mischievously

Hidan just turned around while flicking her off and heading back towards HQ and just simply told her," Oh go screw yourself you fucking bitch,"

Isis just glared at him before tackling him to the ground and yelling at him," Go to fucking hell you fucking bastard," while punching the living daylights out of him.

- Meanwhile back at Headquarters-

Pein was sitting in his office while thinking about how Hidan was doing against his dear old little sister Isis and whether or not he should go and intervene just in case they go too far. Seeing as he was going to go after Hidan anyways because he wanted to video tape them because he wanted to use it as black mail material, so he went in search for Itachi and Kisame so that he could put them in charge. So after he found them and told them, he dashed out of headquarters to where he sent Hidan with his video camera on hand.

- Back with Hidan and Isis -

"You fucking bitch get the fuck off of me," said Hidan while throwing her off of him. As Hidan threw Isis off him, Isis formed the hand signs for the Earth Concealment no Jutsu. Isis just wanted to mess with Hidan a little more before heading out towards her next job. So she decided it might actually be a good idea to trap him so that she can tease him all she wants without getting seriously injured. Hidan was looking around trying to figure where that wretched bitch went, but Isis called out," Where oh where is dear old Isis could be," while she suddenly her hand shot out of the ground to grab a hold of Hidan's ankle and pulled him under until his head was only showing.

Isis just popped out in front of Hidan before kneeling in front of him and told him," I'll make my leave now and it was fun meeting you, I so hope we'll meet again sometime in the near future," before getting up and walking away to go hide.

- back with Pein-

Pein just walked out of his hiding while staring at Hidan and simply asked while standing directly in front of," so what happened ?" was all he asked before kneeling down in front of him while the camera fell to the ground right in front of Hidan.

"What the fuck does it like happened you incompetent bastard," whined Hidan and asked with a little irritation while staring at the video camera," Why the fuck is a fucking video camera here?"

Pein just snickered at that question while asking," So have you captured the hanyou yet.

Hidan just glared at him while replying," How the fuck am I suppose to capture something or someone when I don't have enough fucking information on my the target like whether its male or female for fucking instance."

Pein just smirked at him before muttering to himself," this is what you get for playing a whole bunch of pranks on your fellow Akatuski member Hidan," but loud enough for Hidan to hear him.

When Hidan heard what Pein was muttering to himself about, he just looked up at Pein with a glare fixed on his face while asking in a deadly calm voice," You set up with this fucking pointless mission didn't you?"

Pein face just broke out into an evil sadistic smirk before getting up and leaving to head towards where Isis was hiding out. When reached where Isis was hiding out he just stared at her, before turning to watch Hidan's reaction.

As Hidan watched Pein get up and leave calls after Pein," Where the fuck do you think your going aren't you going to fucking release me or just fucking leave me here?" while thinking to himself what the fuck is going on here.

Isis just stared at Pein for a couple of moments before getting up and walking out from her hiding spot towards Hidan and kneeling down in front of and asked," so do you know what this hanyou looks or what species it is?"

Hidan just stared at her for couple of minutes before asking," How the hell do you fucking know that?"

"Oh, I know a lot of this like where headquarters are, whose all in it and all that jazz," replied Isis while smirking.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Hidan getting a little annoyed with all this beating around the bush crap.

"Oh , that's an easy question I'm Isis," replied Isis mischieviously.

Pein who has been watching and listening to their interactions before realizing that they were getting nowhere, so he stepped out of his hiding spot before going over to them.

"Hello Isis," greeted Pein, before turning to look at Hidan.

"Oh, hey Pein," was all her replied.

Hidan just looked back and forth at them before asking in a socked and annoyed tone," How the hell do you guys fucking know each?"

Isis just smirked when she heard Hidan ask that question before answering," I can't believe you haven't notice before, I'm Pein's adoptive younger sister and that's also how I know the goings on in your little organization of yours."

Hidan was now staring at Pein while asking wanting what he just heard confirmed," Well is all that fucking true?"

Pein just nodded while staring at Hidan, then glaring at Isis. Hidan just at him while thinking it over before glaring at Pein and demanded," Get me the fuck out of here?"

Pein just shook his head no, while Isis took this opportunity to make an offer to Hidan," So, Hidan how would you like to him me massacre and destroy a village?"

Hidan just stared at her long and hard before answering," Why the hell would I want to fucking work with you?" while glaring at her.

Isis just nodded at that before turning around walking off.


End file.
